uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Umineko no Naku Koro ni discography
The music of Umineko was provided by various music artists including both professionals and dōjin artists, and Dai, the composer of most of the music found in the answer arcs of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, also had a hand in the project as the music director. The opening theme song for the anime is "Katayoku no Tori", composed and sung by Akiko Shikata, which was released at Comiket 74 on August 15, 2008, and for public release on August 29, 2008 by Frontier Works. The opening theme song for Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru is "Occultics no Majo" by Ayumu from Zwei, while the staff credits theme is "Tsubasa: Hope" by Rekka Katakiri. An original soundtrack for Legend of the Golden Witch entitled Essence was released on August 26, 2009. This is a list of published audio media which are related to the Umineko no Naku Koro ni series. Spanning from the original visual novels through remakes, anime series, etc., there are over 50 soundtrack albums (including singles). They will be organized in release date order. Umineko Motion Graphic Series Umineko Motion Graphic vol.1: Nakanai Kimi to Nageki no Gensou Umineko Motion Graphic vol.2: Nakanai Kimi to Nageki no Gensou - Aitouka Umineko Motion Graphic vol.3: Nakanai Kimi to Nageki no Gensou - Toriko Umineko Motion Graphic vol.4: Nakanai Kimi to Nageki no Gensou - DEAREST -not in sight without love- Umineko Motion Graphic vol.5: Zenshuu Nakanai Kimi to Nageki no Gensou Umineko Motion Graphic vol.6: Nakanai Kimi to Aganai no Gensou Umineko Motion Graphic vol.7: Nakanai Kimi to Aganai no Gensou - Amane Uta Umineko Motion Graphic vol.8: Nakanai Kimi to Aganai no Gensou - Hibiki 2007 M.Graveyard Special CD ~ Umaretekite Kurete Arigatou 2008 Umaretekite Kurete Arigatō (Album)Umaretekite Kurete ArigatōUmaretekite Kurete Arigatō (Album) When they sing Vol.1 Gathered WiLL ~ Umineko no Naku Koro ni Special Tracks Umineko no Naku Koro ni / Akiko Shikata Sound of the golden witch ACTIVE PAIN Majo no Toki ~le moment de la SORCIERE~ Preview Ver. 2009 DisCode Umineko no Naku Koro ni musicbox Blue Umineko no Naku Koro ni musicbox Red Observer ~Witch who lives~ for Umineko no Naku Koro ni When they sing vol.2 Golden Syndrome PURECO WORKS Vol.1 ~Farewell gift~ Katayoku no Tori Umineko no Naku Koro ni Episode.1 Original Soundtrack Essence la divina tragedia ~Makyoku~ Naku Naku Solo Guitar 2 Occultics no Majo / Ayumu TV Animation "Umineko no Naku Koro ni" Original Soundtrack ~Rose Crimson~ Umineko no Naku Koro ni Image Album "ROKKENJIMA in LOVE" Wonderful World Majo no Toki ~le moment de la SORCIERE~ Fluff ~Orgel Arrange Mini Album~ 2010 Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru musicbox -Kiri no Pithos- Millenary for Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru Re:Hymn Lostwing - Umineko no Naku Koro ni image songs When they sing vol.3 Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru musicbox Black Umineko no Naku Koro ni xaki works "xwerk" Goldist -Konjiki no Chi ni Somaru Mae ni- Umineko no Naku Koro ni xaki works "xwerk" [Limited EditionUmineko no Naku Koro ni xaki works "xwerk" - Limited Edition] Noblesse Oblige 2011 Senkyou no Igreja / KOKOMI (Asriel) zts on classics RedSoul ~Image Soundtracks From Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru~ Cocoon of White Dreams ~Ricordando il Passato~ Dear Golden Witch Revelations Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru musicbox Red When they sing vol.4 Nekomaneki-kagekidan presents. Uminekononakukoroni Collection of character image songs. ROKKENJIMA YAKAI Golden Showtime! ~Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS~ 2012 Inanna no Mita Yume / Zwei Higurashi no Naku Koro ni 10th Anniversary CD -you&history- Colors ~Futatsu no Naku Koro ni~ Umineko no Naku Koro ni Nekomaneki Arrange Album "Akoustika" Higurashi no Naku Koro ni 10th Anniversary CD MelonBooks Bonus CD -you & history- another history Umineko no Naku Koro ni Image Album "Shoujo≠M" 2013 Umineko no Naku Koro ni Arrange Album "Akoustika II" Higurashi×Umineko no Naku Koro ni Piano Collection Umineko no Naku Koro ni Arrange Album "Akoustika III" Umineko no Naku Koro ni Arrange Album "Akoustika IV" Watashi-tachi ga 07th Sakuhin wo Tsukuru no wa dou Kangaete mo ￮￮ ga Warui! Umineko Gikyoku Character Songs Umineko no Naku Koro ni Character Song Vol. 1 (Jessica Ushiromiya & Maria Ushiromiya) Umineko no Naku Koro ni Character Song Vol. 2 (Beatrice & George Ushiromiya) See Also * Umineko no Naku Koro ni/Music Box * Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru/Music Box es:Umineko no Naku Koro ni discografia Category:Music